


hey macarena

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE THESE TWO AND I WANNA DO MORE FOR THEM SOON, M/M, Modern AU, dumb dancing with my two purest boys, unusual coping mechanisms? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: "Right hand to left hip, left hand to right hip, right hand to-” He began out loud, a half laugh half yelp escaping him when Penk finally managed to break free with a strangled cry of “it’s shimmy THEN jump not jump then shimmy.”





	hey macarena

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil bit of skip/penk fluff!!! i got the idea from @snowmedics‘ post about these two babs the other day and also there’s just!! woefully little content for them so here i am trying to offer you some of my own. thanks to maddie for encouraging me to post it too!! love her and love these boys <3

“I want TO DIE-”

“-I can’t help feeling like you’re being a little overdramatic there babe, just a lil bi-”

“I mean they just! Who puts a question on about analyzing the way kids use language if the kid can’t even USE IT-”

“Alex, hey- hey you’re gonna hurt yourself- Alex, _Lex_ , babe,” Skip laughed softly, taking both of the other’s hands in his to stop him from swinging them about so wildly.  

He supposed it was good that he’d kind of seen this coming, the second he’d gotten the text that just said ‘screeches’ in all caps and square brackets. What good could ever come of all caps and square brackets? None, that was the answer to that. So when the door had been all but kicked open, a rain-drenched Penkala vibrating with barely suppressed irritation flinging himself through it and onto the sofa, he’d been at least a little prepared for it.

“Look, I’m sure you did great- I mean you worked so… Kinda hard for it, you worked kinda hard for it,” he’d offered softly, biting his lip in a half-assed attempt at hiding his grin when Penk had levelled him with one of his 'someone’s going to perish’ glares. The glares were meaningless, especially when directed at him- and though he knew he should probably just ride it out until the other was feeling better of his own accord, he’d been kind of hoping to go out for dinner later and there was no way that was going to happen if he had to wait for Penk to stop being dramatic. So instead, he’d rolled his eyes, jumped up off of their shared, somewhat battered old sofa (perhaps the victim of one spilled bowl of pasta too many), and kicked on the radio, thumbing (or rather toeing; _“hey guys remind me why your radio’s on the floor again?” “just easier isnt it?” “riiiiiiiiiiight”_ ) through the tracks on the mixtape Luz had made them many house-parties ago until he found the one that was just right.

_“When I dance they call me Macarena.”_

Skip almost wished he’d recorded the groan the opening had elicited from the boy now curled up on the sofa to use as a ringtone.  

“No. No no no no no no no n-”

“Come oonnn babe, you know you wanna-

"No. I don’t- no don’t fucking touch me leave me alo-no!”  

Skip just laughed as he yanked the other up by the wrists, spinning him around so he was holding him from behind. He nestled his chin in the crook of Penk’s shoulder, dragging his arms through the air in an attempt at forcing him into the dance.  

_Left palm down, right palm down, left palm up, right palm up-_

“If you don’t let me go Skip, then so help me The Rock I’m going to turn around and smack you into another dimension-”

“-All the more reason to not let you go.”

And so he didn’t. Skip didn’t let go, instead continuing to move Penk’s arms about in what he felt was the closest to the dance itself. He could feel his boyfriend’s exam frustration gradually melting away in favour of a new 'let me go I’ve got this’ frustration, and laughed at the way Penk tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“I know how to do the the fucking macarena okay? I know! Let me go, you’re getting my arms tangled- look, I always lead with my right hand you know this." 

"Right hand to left hip, left hand to right hip, right hand to-” He began out loud, a half laugh half yelp escaping him when Penk finally managed to break free with a strangled cry of  _“it’s shimmy THEN jump not jump then shimmy.”_   

“Okay, okay, you’re right, I’m sorry,” he grinned, raising his hands in mock-surrender. “Guess I’ll just have to take you out to dinner to apologise then, huh?”

“You know what- yeah, yeah you’d better.”

“Sounds entirely fair. Go get changed and I’ll book us a table somewhere then, kay?”

“Kay- hey Skip?”

“Yeah?"   
  
"For future reference, if you wanna get me out of a bad mood, try Cotton Eye Joe. The macarena works but it’s somewhat less efficient.”

“Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the silliness!! and i would so love to write for these two more often so lemme know if you have any prompts or anything you'd like to see!!
> 
> btw go follow maddie @snowmedics on tumblr she's an angel and you'll love her
> 
> much love! x


End file.
